Key to Heavens Gate and the Clash of Tainted Wings
by totally-misunderstood
Summary: Past lovers come back, the truth reveled, relationships get complicated, and Dark's Exgirlfriend Night comes back from his past! warning for language and occasional moments of pervertness!enjoy! DarkxOCC DaisukexOCC2 KradxOCC3
1. Chapter 1: The past returns

A/N: ok! Ok! Here u guys go

"**Blah" **means Dark is talking

"Blah" means Daisuke is talking and other people

"_Blah_" means Satoshi is talking

"_**Blah"**_ means Krad is talking

"Blah" means Night is talking.

Hopefully I can remember this well yeah.

Lol have any of u noticed how Krad is Dark spelled Backwards?? O.o?

Prologue

For 300 years, every generation of the Niwa family has carried on the power of dark. Once at the age of 14, all male members of the Niwa family will continue Dark's work of theft. Daisuke Niwa has now turned 14 and now faces his rough future ahead of him. It now has been 2 years since the day Dark entered his life but why is Dark still there?

Present

A newscaster came to the area in which Dark was supposed to steal yet another artifact. "At exactly 11 o clock tonight the phantom thief Dark will come to steal the one night in Gethsemane statue. Police have encircled the building and have a tight security both inside and out. Will Dark be able to steal the artifact this time or not? Let us wait and see!"

It was 10: 30 and Daisuke Niwa was getting ready to steal another artifact no thanks to Dark. As usual his mom made him wear another outfit and handed him a card with a feather on it to help retrieve the object. Then he left.

(At the museum)

Dark looked at the police and scoffed. "**They never give up do they?"** then he went inside into the room the statue was in. He entered the shady room. There was the statue in the middle of the room surrounded by police. The phantom thief walked up to one of the police in disguise of one of there own "Dark is coming down from the west corridor!" "What the hell that bastard we won't let him get away this time!" yelled the chief as they went to the corridor. Unsuspecting that Dark was in front of them the whole time. **"No fun at all! This seems all a little too easy!"** Dark reached for the small statue when suddenly a light emitted from it. It blinded him for a second when his vision returned a figure stood before him. "I am Night, the guardian of this statue I will not allow you to steal this statue!" Dark look at the girl with a shocked expression on his face **"…Night?"** were the only word that came out of his mouth.

Daisuke: Dark do you know this girl?

Dark: **yeah but now not the time to talk about it!**

Disuke: what do you mean?

Dark: **Run!**

A flash of blue light came straight towards them but luckily Dark moved out of the way in time. He looked at Night her dark blue eyes were glossed over as her face showed no expression. **"I wonder what's wrong with her. Usually when I call out her name she would come! Running into my arms and tell me how much she loves me." **Daisuke cringed at the thought but it still didn't answer the question on what was wrong with Dark's friend. "maybe" he thought "she might be under a spell I mean it would make sense if she was sealed into a statue to protect it and by the sounds of it I don't think she'd do these kind of things for charity work" Dark understood. "**Night wake up!"** Dark yelled pleadingly. His attempts were futile and the policemen would be back soon. **"Damn it!"** Dark had no choice it was either leave her and the statue here or… Dark came up behind the girl and knocked her out. He swiftly grabbed the statue and left. Dark brought her inside his house. He brutally opened the door. "**Emico please help her!" **"What's wrong with her?"

"**I think she may have some kind of magic spell on her can u take it off of her?"**

"Who do you think I am? Of coarse I can do it! Please put her down on the couch over there." Dark nodded and did what he was told.

Within a few minutes a flash of light appeared. Emico smiled "she's resting right now so please let her sleep-"

Before she finished Dark appeared beside Night and started to shake her vigorously. "**WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"** Emico hit Dark in the head leaving a small bump on it. "What did I just say?" she said angrily.

"**Sorry"**

Emico left the room and dark sat in the quiet room. Daisuke's voice could be heard. "Care to explain?"

Dark smirked "I** guess I do owe you an explanation"**

"I'm listening"

"**Well it happened about a few hundred years ago"**

-Flash back begins-

As usual Dark was going to steal yet another artifact called "the key to heavens gate". It was within reach. He grabbed it only to feel the hand of another He looked up only to see the eyes of a girl with Night blue eyes. (Now you know how she got her name) She had silvery grey hair. She smirked as she snatched the small key and chain away from him. "Excuse me!" She quickly turned around and ran towards a window. Grey wings appeared out from her back as she crashed into the window and flew off.

Dark stood their in a daze until he properly verified the current situation. "**Damn it! I just lost to a girl!" **As the days went by the same thing kept occurring. Dark would steal an item and before he gets a chance to get it that girl just comes up and finds a way to take it away then leaves. God could only know how much this was pissing Dark off. He was a legendary phantom thief and he kept losing to some girl with… wings? "**Wait a second!"** Dark finally realized it. **"She has wings that could only mean …Gah! Why didn't I realize it before! Next time she won't be so lucky"** Darks chance came sooner than he expected. "I didn't expect to see you again I thought you might have given up already… persistent aren't you" She grinned. Dark smirked back. "Oh! What's with that smirk?" Dark pulled out a small feather out of his pocket. Suddenly it glowed and a ribbon of dark purple light came at her and wrapped around her. It gripped tightly around her. She smiled. **"Huh?"** Dark looked utterly confused. A flash of blue light appeared and then the dark purple ribbon was gone. Her wings now outstretched. Within a blink of an eye she was beside Dark and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She sweetly whispered in his ear "You can't catch me that easily" Then she disappeared. During the various encounters, Dark had learned many things about her. Number 1 her name was Night Aurion. Number two she was another phantom thief only difference is that she didn't need a vessel but the downfall is that she could not exist f it weren't for a certain artifact called the "key to heavens gate" one that she had stole earlier but there is another name for it. To put it simply the key to her very heart. If it were ever broken she would die and if it ever fell into the hands of someone else it had the power to control her very heart and soul. She could only exist with this key for her soul is the key, the key to heavens gate. It was a beautifully crafted silver skeleton key with a gem on it that was the same colour of her eyes. Number three she was practically toying with him but it didn't change the fact that …she asked him out.

-Flash back with in the flash back-

"Hey Dark"

"**What is it?"**

"Do you want to go on a date some time?"

"**What?"**

-Flash back within the flash back ends-

It has been 6 months since they started going out and she even started to help him steal stuff to, and they are now happily girlfriend and boyfriend… or so he thought.

-Another flash back within the flash back -

Dark walked up to Night who was standing near a fountain. She looked up at him and smiled but her eyes gave off a sad look.

"We need to talk" 

Dark walked up to her.

"**Ok… are you alright?"**

"Yeah… but…I have to say good bye"

"**Huh?"**

"Something came up; I think it would be better if we didn't see each other anymore." Tears started to fall from her face.

"…**what?"**

"Please understand"

"**No!"** he grabbed her arm forcibly. But she broke loose and backed away.

"Good bye… Dark…" Then she left.

-End flash backs-

"**After that I never saw her again."** Dark mumbled "it was so sudden and she never gave me a real answer to why she left…"

"Otherwise…" Daisuke answered "…Dark…you got…dumped!"

Dark looked at Daisuke almost shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

"**I didn't get dumped!"** he protested. "**I Dark Mousy, don't get dumped I am the dumper ER!!!!"**

"…right…"

He look at her fast asleep on the couch. As he noticed her eyes twinge

"**She's waking up!"**

She opened her eyes to see dark. "Dark?" She outstretched her arm and gently out lined his face as she rested it on his cheek.

"**Yeah"** he answered sweetly

Night brought back her hand and slapped him across the face "PERVERT! I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR LAST TIME I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!"

Dark looked at her angrily **"IS THAT ANY WAY TO THANK ME AFTER WHAT I DID FOR YOU!!"**

"OH AND WHAT DID THE FANTASTIC DARK MOUSY DO?" she yelled teasingly

"**I JUST SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS THAT'S WHAT!!!"**

"WELL MY QUOTE ON QUOTE ASS SEEMS PRETTY FINE TO ME!!!!"

"**And what a nice ass it is**" he said with a perverted smirk which only gave him another slap across the face. Dark looked at her innocently.

"**Oh come on it was a joke!"**

She looked at him but stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"**And where do you thing you're going?"**

"Out of here and away from you!"

"**Oh I don't think so"**

Dark pulled a small trinket out from his pocket. A silver key hung on the delicate chain. Her eyes flew open and she started to check if it was still around her neck and hopefully in one of her pockets. She looked at him angrily "when did you-"

"**You owe me some answers Night!"**

"Didn't you say it is also a rule to suffer for the sake of love?" She looked around and diverted the question. "This is so unlike you being all sympathetic… it's almost scary"

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

"I don't' feel like talking about it!"

"**Don't you dare think you can just walk out on me again-"**

"Lookie here!" Night pulled out a picture of Riku in a bathing suit Dark blushed and quickly changed back into Daisuke. Night gave a satisfied smirk. "Now give me back my key!" She demanded. Daisuke smiled and gently put it into her hand. Night looked at him shocked. Daisuke smiled sweetly "Why are you so shocked? Isn't it yours?" Night gladly took it and blushed. She thought "This guy is nothing like Dark. He's so sweet and cares for other so much. If only Dark was like that…than maybe…"

"By the way" Daisuke looked at her confused. "Where did you get a picture of Riku-san?"

"I'm a phantom thief what do you expect?"

-Next day-

Emico: Daisuke hurry up your going to be late for school!

Daisuke quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed his back.

"Wait!"

Daisuke turned around to see Night chasing after him "you almost forgot your lunch"

"Oh arigatou (thank you) Night-san"

"Dou-itashimashite (you're welcome) the pleasure is mine, don't worry about it! Hurry up and go before you're late for school!"

"Hai!"

"Bye Daisuke! See you later"

"Bye!"

So he left to go on another day of school. Night turned around and walked into the living room where Emico and Towa-chan sat. Emico smiled at Night. "So what do you plan on doing?"

"What else? As long as it's out there I have no choice but to say close to the Niwa's"

Daisuke ran towards the twisting streets leading to the bus that always brought him to school until he ran into someone.

"Hey Daisuke where do you think you're going?"

"Oh hey Shiori- san! I'm sorry but if we don't hurry up well be late for school!"

"Oh umm... Daisuke you do realize that it's daylight savings time?"

"What?"

"Yeah you know that time of year when we turn the clocks and hour back?"

"You mean I ran all they way here for-" Shiori nodded "DAMN IT! Wait that doesn't explain why you're here"

"Oh I'm here because I was going to go to the skate park before school starts."

"Oh…" Daisuke looked down in embarrassment to see her skate board in her arms.

"Now that explains a lot"

A/N: well I can't wait till I feel inspired till the next chapters remember the more reviews the faster I type! ok remember no flames and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Go make me a sandwhich

Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention that I do not own DNAngel however I do own Night and Shiori and so to come out another character but I won't spoil that right now. Well yeah you guys guessed it I will no longer use the who's talking thing any more it's too time consuming and I don't have the attention span to do it so I'm sorry if it is any inconvenience to anybody. I may keep it just for Dark like "_**Blah"**_ and Night maybe "_Blah"_ in this chapter. Lol Enjoy and remember to comment at the end more comments make me type faster lol so does caffeine and No flames! Be nice to me.

Takashi (sp?): like that's ever going to happen

Author: wtf? –drags him to back of room where chain saws and screaming can b heard after 2 hours the author comes back-

Krad: … do I even want to ask?

Author: hi Krad you're just in time for some pie!

Krad: umm… sure? –Takes plate- can u hand me the cool whhip!

Author: the what? O.o?

Krad: You know the cool whhip!

Author: say cool whip.

Krad: cool whhip!

Author: cool whip!

Krad: cool whhip!

Author: cool whip!

Krad: cool whhip!

Author: cool whip!

Krad: cool whhip!

Author: YOU'RE EATING TAKASHI!!!!

Krad: -spits the pie out- WHAT!!!! NANI!!!

Author: enjoy the story! srry 4 the long author note lmao iyrena –runs away from Krad who is trying to kill her-

Night: … ok then!

xXx

Daisuke groggily started to walk back home until he heard a voice shouting for him. He turned around to see Shiori. "Oh Shiori-san, what's up?"

"What's up? Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Man you really are hopeless Daisuke! Today is the day I was going to go to your house to work on our project, remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry, it's just that a lot has happened in the past few hours and well it must have slipped my mind"

"So are we still on?"

"Yeah, come on."

Daisuke and Shiori started to make their way towards his house. "What was our project on again?" asked Daisuke. "Reproduction." answered Shiori in a calm voice. Daisuke started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Shiori. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm totally serious."

"Oh…" Daisuke blushed at the thought. After a while they finally made it to Daisuke's house. Shiori reached for the doorknob but Daisuke quickly stopped her. "Wait I'll be right back you wait here ok?"

"Um… ok?"

Daisuke quickly went through the door and disappeared into his house. A few seconds later random sounds of things clicking, shutting, ringing, banging, and other sounds could be heard. Shiori put her ear on the door, trying to figure what the hell was going on inside. She leaned closer on the door. Only to have the door opened and her fall inside. "Come in-" Daisuke looked at his friend on the floor in front of him. "Never mind, Shiori-san what are you doing on the floor?"

"Umm... Yeah... I'm just… admiring your floor! Yeah umm… look at that detail! Is it oak?"

Daisuke laughed a bit "No that's carpet"

"Oh yeah you know I can't really tell right now on account that my face is on the floor." Shiori stood up and rubbed her nose. Daisuke smiled. "Please come in."

"I kinda already am." She teased.

Daisuke lead the girl into the kitchen. "I'm sorry but it seems that moms out... Actually it seems everybody is out."

"That's not a problem." Soon after a loud crash came from upstairs.

"What's going on?" Shiori asked.

"Oh… umm… give me a second!"

Daisuke ran upstairs. The sound seemed to come out of his room. He went inside only to see Night trying to cover up a huge mess in which it seemed she had create in the big bang a few minutes ago. "Night?"

"_I didn't do it!"_ She put her hands in the air.

"Umm I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just asking what's going on."

"_Oh umm well still just in case I didn't do it"_

Dark replied in Daisuke's head "_**She did it**_**!"**

"_I did not!"_ She yelled at Dark.

Daisuke and Dark looked at each other and then looked at Night strangely. "How did you hear Dark?" Asked Daisuke

"_Trust me I can! Remember Daisuke I'm not really human"_ She went to grab Daisuke's hand. But her hand just went through his like a ghost. _"I can only touch magical items and people like Dark I can't touch humans.- I can also touch some human things but not many. Until I find the other half of heavens gate I cannot become fully... I may look normal enough but you'll just go right through me. It's so ironic -"_ She scoffed. _"Daisuke why don't you be a dear and make me a sandwich."_

"Umm ok but can you not come downstairs, I have company."

"_Really? Who?"_

"A friend"

"_I see, well okay ill wait here."_

Daisuke ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge as he started to make a sandwich. Shiori leaned on her chair to see Daisuke making the sandwich and run upstairs. After a while he came back. Shiori look at him amusingly "Thanks for offering me one." She teased

"Oh, I'm sorry." He went over to the fridge again and made a snack for the both of them. A few hours have past and so far Night had kept her promise. "_**I don't like how quiet she is… I think she's up to something."**_

"What could she possibly be up to?" replied Daisuke

"What?" Shiori looked confused.

"Um… nothing."

Just then Night walked down the stairs. "_Oy, Daisuke! I finished my sandwich, I'm bored… why hello who's this?"_ She coyly looked at Shiori. Daisuke looked at her with an unhappy face. Shiori looked at Daisuke "Who's that? I thought you said no one was home."

"Well at least I thought so." Said Daisuke hoping to God Night would uphold his lie.

"Yeah sorry I fell asleep while cleaning the attic so I knew when I woke up I'd be hungry so I left a note for Daisuke to make me a sandwich so I can eat it later."

"That still doesn't answer the question, who are you"

Daisuke at this point was scared because he didn't know what to do. "She's… um"

"Hi my name is Miu, I'm Daisuke's cousin; my school is on break so I decided to come visit them."

"Oh nice to meet you Miu, I'm Shiori!"

"Nice to meet you Shiori-chan"

"Nice to meet you to Miu-san"

Daisuke was now in a corner, his heart beating in all the excitement.

"Why didn't you tell me your cousin was staying at your house, ano…Daisuke are you embarrassed?"

"No why would I be?"

"He probably didn't want me to tell you all these embarrassing stories I know about him. Aw that's so Kawaii! Ne? Well I better go back upstairs" She walked to the sink and put her plate inside. "I'll wash it later Daisuke."

"Hai…"

Daisuke looked at Night strangely. She sounded the same but… she looked different.

Instead of her Dark blue eyes, she had grey ones. Instead of her silver grey hair, she had brown hair. If Daisuke didn't know better he would have thought she was someone else. He wondered how she changed her appearance since he was upstairs talking to her.

"Yeah I'll ask her about it later." He thought.

"Wait here I'll be right back."

"Umm… ok."

As she left he noticed a piece of paper coming out of one of her text books.

"It must be a book mark for some notes."

Daisuke reached for the book, as he opened it a picture fell out. "Riku-san" Daisuke blushed and almost instantly turned into Dark.

"_**Shit."**_

Shiori's foot steps could be heard coming closer. Dark bolted upstairs and ran towards the bathroom. As Dark ran in, he passed Night.

"_Dark-kun?"_ she walked over to the bathroom. "_Dark… is that you?"_

"_**No it's the boogie man!"**_

"_Well sorry Mr. Boogie man! __Asenna-yo! (Calm down) What happened?"_

"_**So dana (well that's a good question. How can I put it? The kid saw a picture of that girl he likes and well he changed into me!"**_

"_Ge-ge?! (Huh?! What?!)"_

"_**Wakatteru! (I know!) Night I need you to keep that girl busy until I change back!"**_

"_NANI!!!I don't have time to entertain little kids!!"_

"_**Butsu butsu iu-na! (Stop complaining!)"**_

"_Fine! Fine I'll do it but you're going to owe me."_

"_**Fine what ever just keep her busy until I change back!"**_

"_I get it! I get it! Geez" _Night walked downstairs to seeShiori down stairs looking confused as ever.

"Where's Daisuke-kun?"

"_He's currently in the bathroom… must have been something he ate."_

"But all he ate was a snack I helped him make… you don't think that my cooking-"

"_Did I say ate umm I mean… he drank expired milk this morning. Yeah so he wasn't feeling so good the whole day it has nothing to do with your cooking!" _ Night looked down to see a picture of a girl with short hair and a girl with long hair. "_Who's this?" _

Shiori looked at her. "Oh that's the Harada twins. The one in your hand is Risa and the one in the other picture is Riku."

"_I see… can I borrow these pictures for a second?"_

"Sure?" Soon Night had run upstairs towards the bathroom leaving Shiori alone…again. Night knocked at the door. "_Dark! Here I thing I have something that can help."_

"_**What?"**_

Night passed the picture of the twins under the bathroom door. Dark picked them up on the other side as he looked at them.

"_**It's not working!"**_

"_What do you mean it's not working?!"_

"_**Did I stutter? My d.n.a isn't reacting at all!"**_

"_What do you need to turn back?"_

"_**I need my D.n.a to react enough that at least would be somewhat of a shock or something to make blood boil!"**_

"_Like this!" _Night slid something under the door as Dark picked it up he almost died from blood lost from a nose bleed. Night had slid a porno magazine under the door.

"_**That's not what I meant…"**_He said while trying to stop the blood from coming out of his nose.

"_I bet you still got a nose bleed you pervert!"_

"_**And if I did?"**_

"_Then you're a pervert! Gah, open the door I have another idea." _

Dark did as he was told only to see a baseball bat nearly knocking him unconscious.

"_**What the hell?!"**_

Night peered inside. _"So that didn't work either_!" She said with a sigh. "_I guess there's only one last thing to try. Don't you dare ever bring it up again or else I'll have to kill you!"_

"_**Huh?"**_

Night leaned in and gently placed her hands on his face. Her currently grey eyes locked with Dark's purple eyes. She leaned closer as she gently pressed her lips onto his, locking in a kiss. Soon after Dark had turned back into Daisuke, Daisuke blushed but then Night gave him a deathly glare. _"Remind me about this ever again and I swear to god I'll kill you! Now hurry up I don't know how much longer your little girlfriend is going to wait."_

"Wait! She's not my-"

"_JUSY GO ALREADY!"_ Night snapped. Daisuke shot up and ran downstairs to where Shiori was. Night limply picked her self up and wobbly walked into her room. She carefully shut the door behind her. She placed her back on the door as she let herself fall to the ground. "_I'm sorry… Hikaru-kun"_

Back down stairs Daisuke continued to apologize to Shiori.

"Daisuke stop it! I get it! Don't worry your cousin explained everything to me!"

"What did she say?"

"About the whole milk thing, don't worry I think I may have some medication to help that."

Daisuke thought 'Is she trying to ruin my life?' He gave a sigh. "Anyways I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it… hey to make it up to me why don't you walk me home it's actually not to far from here."

"Uh… sure." Daisuke stood up and looked towards the upstairs part of the house. "Nigh- ummm Miu-chan! I'm going to bring Shiori-san home now! I'll be back in a bit!"

Night pocked her head out from her door. "_Yeah, yeah, what ever, just as long as you're coming back and you don't get her pregnant, I'm good. I'm going to go to bed early today so I'll see you tomorrow." _Daisuke blushed at that comment. But quickly grabbed Shiori and left the house before Night could make any further comments.


End file.
